Maid World
by Akeemi-chan
Summary: Len llega a este extraño mundo lleno de... sirvientas! Lo dejan a cargo de una princesa, y esta lo trata... como todo un principe!... Rin x Len
1. Chapter 1

**JAJAJA, bueno, soy la famosa creadora de VOCALen .xD broma, nos soy famosa… pero pronto lo seré ^ 3 ^ estoy segura de ello…**

**EMMM…. Para empezar, quiero que todo el mundo vea este video antes de leer para poder ayudarlos a guiarse… **

**.com/watch?v=vnrgc_23zDo**

**Es un hermoso video, del que base el fic, Rin x Len obviamente….**

**¿De veras podrían llegar a creer que los derechos de autor son míos? Tendrían que ser idiotas, pero para los que SI son idiotas, si son mis creaciones =)**

Capitulo 1 Mi existencia

_Aun no se como esto paso… ni… porque, solo se… que un día aparecí aquí, en este mundo… mejor dicho, en esta estrella… no recordaba nada de mi pasado… pero de algún modo termine viviendo aquí…_

-"¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡Amo!"- con sus pequeños pies llegaba corriendo la pequeña rubia peinada en dos adorables colitas y su vestido de sirvienta… súper corto…

Me puse rojo –"¡Rin-Chan! ¡Ponte algo!"- ella me miró con su dulce cara de tristeza –"Pero… nosotras las sirvientas debemos vestirnos así para complacer a nuestros amos, Amo"-

Sacudí mi cabeza sonrojado, llevaba prácticamente una semana con Rin y todavía no podía acostumbrarme a su ternura –"No me llames Amo, Rin, dime solo… Len"- la mire de reojo, ella hizo una reverencia –"perdóneme, no sabía que le incomodaba tanto que le llamara Amo…señor"-

Empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra el trono… esta chica era muy testaruda o muy idiota…

Ella me sonrió dulcemente –"¿Qué tal Len-sama?"- inclinó su cabeza levemente hacía el lado con su dedo índice indicando a la nada…

Ella era simplemente… demasiado… adorable… cuando la veía pasar sentía… mariposas en el estomago, y su pelo rubio cuando me rozaba… Rin era mágico…

Claro, todo aquí es un poco mágico ¿no?

_Una enorme mansión, donde yo soy el rey, yo soy el Amo, yo soy el señor… todas siguen mis ordenes, pues este es el mundo de… Las Sirvientas…_

_Cuando llegue estaba perdido, cuando vi una carpa negra y entre... Ahí estaba Haku…la sirvienta bruja, la que seleccionó mi destino junta a la princesa Rin…_

-"Rin… te tengo una pregunta…"- ella dejo de lustrar mis zapatos y me miró a los ojos, enseguida me dio una de sus brillantes sonrisas –"Pregúnteme lo que quiera Len-sama"-

-"Si tu… eres una princesa… ¿Por qué me lustras los zapatos y yo no a ti?"- ella solo rió suavemente… música para mis oídos…

-"Porque Haku, la sirvienta bruja dijo que tu eras _**MI **_ elegido, por eso debo protegerle mi Len-sama, cueste lo que cueste, cada sirvienta espera eternamente la llegada de su amo… por suerte no me tocó esperar más de 14 años"- me sonrió y se levantó –"Megurine Luka-san ha estado esperando 20 años ya…"- suspiró y miró tristemente por la ventana, donde se encontraba la chica de largo y rosa cabello.

-"Ella es linda, ordenada y educada, me pregunto donde estará su Amo y Señor…"- se giró a verme y recuperó su linda sonrisa –"usted mi señor Len-sama… es mi felicidad, he estado esperando toda mi vida su llegada, las tras sirvientas también esperan… estamos conectados"- se acerca y toca mi pecho –"¿Lo siente mi querido Len-sama?"- cuando me tocó…

Algo pasó por mí, como un relámpago, por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome vibrar, la miró aun rojo y asiento…

Luego su cara feliz pasó a un ceño fruncido –"algunas sirvientas se cansan de esperar y tratan de robarse a los Amos de otras sirvientas, por eso debo protegerle"- se sienta en mis piernas sin perder el contacto de mis ojos, toco su cabello, ella cierra los ojos sonrojada y aun sonriendo cuando la puerta se abre de una patada.

-"Lenny-SAMA~"- entró con un escote ENORME Meiko, Rin me abrazó sobre protectoramente –"¡Meiko-Maid-nee-san! Vete, Len-sama es mió, estamos unidos ¡¡Haku-Maid-nee-san lo dijo!!"- gruño mientras hacía sonar sus dientes

-"¡JA, Como si a MI la gran Meiko me importara lo que esa Haku diga!"- Len suspiró, Meiko solía ser una gran chica… cuando estaba SOBRIA…

-"Bueno, como sea no tengo tiempo que perder con niñitas como ¡TU!"- y la señaló con la botella de sake antes de caer dormida al suelo.

-"Cuando esta ebria no la soporto…"- Rin suspira –"ETTO… Rin"- ella se gira a mirarme con ojos brillosos, esperando que le de una nueva orden –"sigues arriba mió"- digo completamente rojo, ella se sonroja también y de un salto sale de mis piernas –"¡Perdóneme, soy tan torpe, nunca me doy cuenta de lo que hago!"- dijo reverenciando una y otra vez casi a punto de llorar.

-"N- no, estoy bien, no estoy enojado"- ella sonrió al ver que no estaba enojado, con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro suspire y me quede viendo como limpiaba con la escoba a la pobre Meiko…

Mi aparición en este planeta, fue… ¿Cómo una bendición para Rin?

Yo creo que la bendición fue más como para mi… me esta tratando como un rey… Que suerte que me hayan dejado con una chica TAN linda como ella…

Pero mis días en esta mansión de locos apenas empiezan…

**¿Les gusto? Es bastante romántico el tema, es como un harem… me gusta bastante la idea al ver el video =) necesito, por lo menos 2 reviews para subir el próximo capitulo**


	2. Mi Destino

**Gracias a todos los lectores, no puedo creer que en el primer capitulo haya obtenido 10 reviews… O.O eso es grande… LOS ADORO**

**EMMM…. Para empezar, quiero que todo el mundo vea este video antes de leer para poder ayudarlos a guiarse… **

**.com/watch?v=vnrgc_23zDo**

**Es un hermoso video, del que base el fic, Rin x Len obviamente….**

**¿De veras podrían llegar a creer que los derechos de autor son míos? Tendrían que ser idiotas, pero para los que SI son idiotas, si son mis creaciones =)**

Capitulo 2 Mi destino

_Los momentos que no recuerdo, las personas parecidas que se me olvidaron… ¿Dónde están? ¿Quiénes eran?... Quien… ¿Quién… soy yo?_

Observé como Rin me tomaba la mano, me sacaba del trono y me llevaba por muchas escaleras, este castillo es **ENORME**

Llegamos a una enorme y bellísima puerta, con marco de oro Rin soltó mi mano y empezó a empujar, enseguida me exalté y le dije que yo lo haría.

-"Len-sama, déjeme demostrarle que soy lo suficientemente fuerte y responsable como para estar con usted"- suspiré, Rin era terca como una puerta.

Pase mi mano por mi cabello el cual estaba suelto y me molestaba ya que entraba en los ojos, al parecer Rin lo había notado ya que enseguida dejó de tratar de abrir esa puerta y se sacó uno de sus lazos para el cabello y me hizo sentar en un escalón.

Tomo mis cabellos con sus finas y blancas manos, y con el lazo rojo me amarró el cabello en media cola de caballo.

El otro lazo se lo sacó y quedó con su cabello rubio al aire, sentí como su olor a shampoo de mandarinas entraba por mi nariz, ese olor… era… era… maravilloso…

_¿Dónde estoy yo? Muchas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta… quiero saber… ¿Por qué existo? ¿Cuál es mi razón de vivir? Todo es tan… confuso…Hay veces en las que trató de recordarlos, esos preciados momentos, pero… no puedo…_

Rin estaba vestida con un traje de Maid otra vez, este mundo tiene un gran problema definitivamente…

El traje era rojo ajustado y con una falda aglobada, arriba de las rodillas exponiendo sus piernas, que cuando caminaba la hacía ver con un pequeño pon-pon. Unas botas café para tratar de verse un poco más alta, me daba risa cuando trataba de correr y se tropezaba por sus altos tacones, solo para poder verme bien la cara… cuatas veces caía, cuantas veces yo la recogía…

-"Vamos, Len-sama"- dijo mientras yo salía de mi transe mental.

-"¿A dónde?"- le pregunté dudoso a donde me llevaba

-"¡Pues al jardín!"- me tomó la mano y con una fuerza inhumana pateó la puerta cediéndonos el camino libre para pasar, aun así estaba muy asustado… Rin era la persona con más fuerza brutal que había en el mundo, aun así me arrastro aun enorme y hermoso jardín llenó de rosas.

-"Buenos días Rin-hime-sama, Master-Len-sama"- Luka hizo una reverencia, mientras dejaba la manguera con la que estaba regando las rosas blancas a un lado.

-"EMM, buenos días… ¿Podrías no llamarme Master Luka?"- me reverencié y luego me rasqué la parte de atrás del cuello, en vergüenza.

Ella solo sonrió y asintió

Mientras Rin, que ya se había reverenciado y dicho un rápido b_uenos días Luka, ¡Mira esas flores!_´ se fue a juguetear con las rosas azules, yo seguí a Rin, y Luka siguió regando, Rin se reverenció –"¿Me da usted esta pieza?"- y me dio una de esas pequeñas sonrisas juguetonas que solo ella puede dar.

Rojo, también me reverencié y le respondí un corto ´ por supuesto` mientras tomé su mano y comenzamos a bailar entre medio de las rozas azules, Luka se dio cuenta de nuestro espectáculo y sonrió silenciosamente para ella mientras cambiaba la dirección de la manguera de las rosas blancas, a… las azules.

-"AGH, ¡nos vamos a resfriar!"- comente yo mientras trataba de evitar las gotitas que caían del cielo llegaran mi cabello.

-"No seas aburrido, Len-sama, ¡Sigamos bailando en la lluvia! Y me tomó del brazo, sentí mis mejillas calentarse y una sonrisa no intencional escaparse de mis labios.

Luka, ponía el dedo gordo en la salida de la manguera para que el agua saliera más rápidamente, y le señalaba contra el cielo, hasta ella se empapo entera, pero todos nos reímos

_Un silencio, un Adiós, un te quiero, un te quise… ¿A quien amé? ¿A quien extraño? Un silencio que no me devuelve mis sentimientos ni recuerdos, lo único que me queda es esperar, hasta que algo pasé y lo recuerde… ¿A quien debo esperar?_

Con la toalla que Rin me había pasado hace un rato, me seco el cabello y miro hacía el cielo por la ventana desde mi trono, ya era de noche, hora a de irse a la cama y ponerse el pijama, me paró bajo tres escalones, y en la misma sala donde esta el trono hay una puerta, esta también es enorme, de madera y con una medalla cuadrada de oro en la parte más alta sale tallado Nuestro querido Amo Len-SAMA~

Suspiró y abro la puerta para encontrarme a nadie menos y nadie más que a Gumi acostada en mi cama en una posición muy sexy…

-"¡¡ ¿GUMI?!! ¿¡¡Que haces aquí!!? ¡Es muy tarde, es mejor que vuelvas a tu cama!"- rojo de vergüenza trató de no observar su escotado camisón con estampados de zanahorias que dicen –HAWT- por algunas partes, ella solo se revuelca en mis sabanas y me mira con una cara traviesa.

-"Vamos Len-sama, yo se que TU quieres"- y se rió mientras se acercaba a mi apoyada en ambas manos y piernas.

Tragué duro… ¿Cuántas eran las veces que a una persona le llegaban estas oportunidades?

-"Lenny, vamos, entra en la cama lindura"- pasó sus manos con largos dedos y largas uñas pintadas extravagantemente, ya que ella es una GAL…

Retrocedí hasta quedar pegado a la pared, ella se paró lenta y seductoramente, y me acorraló, empezó a jugar con mi cabello hasta quitarme el moño que Rin me había echo… y se acercaba a besarme, yo solo me quedé choqueado ¿Por qué todas las chicas de esta mansión siempre trataban de jugárselas conmigo?

-"Len-Len, vamos…"- nuestras bocas a solo centímetros cuando…

-"¡¡ALEJATE DE **MI **LEN-SAMA, MALDITA GAL!!"- Rin entró empujó a Gumi al suelo y empezó la lucha libre, al principió estaba preocupado, pero luego me entró sueño y las deje arañarse en el piso mientras yo me metía en la cama… después de un rato siento un montículo integrarse también.

-"Que bueno que ganaste Rin"- giré mi cuerpo entre las sabanas para encontrarme con sus ojos zafiros iguales a los míos.

-"PFFF… Gumi es una debilucha, en unos cinco minutos la vencí, ahora esta inconciente en el baño"- sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Solo suspiro y le acaricio el cabello –"Sabía que ganarías…"- le susurro mientras la acerco a darme un abrazo.

Veo como sus mejillas se colocan de un color carmesí –"¿P- Porque?"- le sonreí –"Por que eres la mejor Maid de _todo_ el mundo"-

Mi destino, es quedarme con Rin para siempre,… ¿OH… Tal vez… no?

Siento los últimos respiros de Rin durmiendo en mis brazos, hasta caer rendido en el regazo de Morfeo…

**JEJEJEJE, no me gusto mucho el principió pero si el final, Gracias a todos su comentarios y ya les responderé sus preguntas, El colegio me ha tenido LOCA…**

**Besos y Gracias a todos mis lectores.**

**P.D: Ni idea si Morfeo es o no el dios griego, que hace a la gente dormir xD ¿Lo es?**


	3. Tsunedere

**Gracias a TODAS las personas que comentan y leen, de verdad me conmueve que puedan darme 5 segundos de su tiempo y escribir una reseña de si les gusto o no, o que les gustaría que pasara, por que no puedo hacer todo esto sola =)**

**EMMM…. Para empezar, quiero que todo el mundo vea este video antes de leer para poder ayudarlos a guiarse… **

**.com/watch?v=vnrgc_23zDo**

**Es un hermoso video, del que base el fic, Rin x Len obviamente….**

**¿De veras podrían llegar a creer que los derechos de autor son míos? Tendrían que ser idiotas, pero para los que SI son idiotas, si son mis creaciones =)**

Capitulo 3 Tsunedere

Yo iba caminando de lo más tranquilo por el GRAN corredor, paré un minuto y vi por una de las muchas y muy grandes ventanas que hay, ahí estaba Rin hablando con Luka, observe como ambas reían al ver a nuestro perrito, llamado Frank.

Ni idea de quien le puso Frank, el estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara, lo estaban bañando y al parecer les estaba costando un buen trabajo ya que el se resistía y se sacudía manchando a Rin y Luka.

Sonreí a la vista, deje de apoyarme contra el marco de la ventana y dirigí mí vista a mí destino otra vez, marche otra vez por el pasillo, cuando siento que me empujan y caigo al suelo.

-"¿¡que mierda-!?"- dije yo al abrir uno de mis ojos y ver encima mió una masa de cabello rubio.

-"¡¡¡GYAAAA!!!"- se para una chica que jamás había visto, era rubia, un poco más oscuro que el color de Rin y el mío, estaba con el seño fruncido y completamente roja, se subió la tirita de la polera que se le estaba cayendo y elevo su mano muy alto.

Una maleta abierta, y muchas prendas en el suelto, como unos calzones que cayeron en mi cabeza, los tomé con mi mano y le pregunté…

-"¿Quién eres tu?"-

Se puso roja al ver lo que tenía en mi mano.

**SLAP… PUNCH… SLAP… SCRACH… PUNCH**

-"¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡¡HENTAI, LOLLICON!!"- se paró y salió corriendo con la maleta.

Esta extraña persona que jamás había visto, me dio una cachetada, luego me golpeó en el estomago, luego me abofeteó la otra mejilla, me rasguño toda la cara y me dio un combo en la nariz haciéndome volar por todo el pasillo.

Después de Rin, esa ES la persona más agresiva y fuerte en el mundo.

Me levante de mi charco de sangre, y cojeé hasta llegar a mi habitación, justo entró Rin, al parecer después de su ducha ya que se estaba paseando en toalla.

DIOS, ¿¡¡¡SE ESTABA PASEANDO EN TOALLA!!!?

-"¡¡¡RIN; TAPATE ALQUIEN TE PUEDE VER TONTA!!!"- ella me mira sorprendida al notar que estoy ahí –"Pero si casi todas las personas de la mansión son mujeres, así que no importa"- me respondió ella como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-"¡¡¡P-Pero YO!!! ¡**SI** SOOOOY HOMBRE!"- le recordé rojo como semáforo.

Me miró sorprendida y luego…

-"…"-

-"---… ¡¡¡PFFFFTTTTT!!!"- empezó a reír como nunca –"AJAJAJAJAJAJA"- se tiró al suelo y empezó a rodar, luego le pegó patadas en descontrol de risa, y al final se quitó una lagrima.

Para tratar de desviar el tema ella me preguntó que me había pasado en el rostro, pero ya era muy tarde, un dolor en mi pecho ardía…

Ella cree… que no… soy… ¡¿hombre?!

La miró muy enojado, creo que lo nota por que traga duro y se acerca a mí con cara de pánico.

-"No, no es lo que cree Len-sama"- me dijo ella con rostro triste.

-"No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente"- le digo y me doy vuelta.

-"¡No! ¡De verdad se confunde!"- me abraza para que no me vaya, me sonrojo al sentir que se me empapa la polera –"R-Rin, ¡Suéltame!"- siento sus brazos aferrarse a mi y su cara en mi espalda –"NO"- dice ella enojada –"Hasta que escuches mi explicación"- trató se zafarme, esto se podría poner peligroso. Ella me mantiene atrapado en sus brazos.

-"Suéltame, AHORA Rin"- debía irme ahora, por el bien de los dos, una Rin en toalla y yo juntos no éramos una buena conclusión.

-"NO"- ella seguía diciendo y abrazándome más fuerte

-"Es una ORDEN"- sentí como sus brazos se aflojaron un poco, jamás le había dicho la palabra ORDEN a Rin, y estoy seguro que jamás la des obsederá, ya que un MAID debe hacer lo que le diga su amo, sobre todo si es una ORDEN.

Pero luego siento sus brazos volver a enjaularme.

-"NO, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo"- siento mi polera humedecerse, ¡MIERDA! ¡La hice llorar!

Me doy vuelta para consolarla –"R-Rin, no fue mi intención-…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

Rin, se paró enfrente de mi, y empezó a sacarse… ¡La toalla!

-"¡¡DIOS, RIN NO TE DESTAPES, DETENTE!!"- le gritaba rojo de vergüenza, rojo como nunca antes se me había visto.

"No, ya que no me importa que me mires… _o me toques_"- susurró ella sonrojada –"Porque **TU **eres MI amo, y yo estoy para ti, mental, espiritual y… físicamente"- se empezó a acercar a mi.

-"¡¡RIN; YA NO ESTOY ENOJADO P-PERO VE PARAA ESE LADO DE LA HABITACIÖN!!"- le gritaba tapándome los ojos y señalando la esquina del cuarto.

Pero se abrió la puerta. Ambos miramos, ahí estaba la niña de hace un rato…

-"Neru-nee-san"- susurró Rin

Me voltee a verla rápidamente –"¿¡La conoces!?"- pero al mismo tiempo nos pusimos rojos, yo me di vuelta para no verla y ella se cubrió con la toalla

-"…"-

-"¡N-NERU! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!"- Rin le hablaba para distraerla.

-"…"-

-"JAJAJA, ¡Veras, entraste en un mal momento-!"-

"¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡¡HENTAI, LOLLICON!!"- y Neru entró a golpearme, otra vez.

Después de unas dos horas, de las que Neru ya se había agotado por golpearme la pudimos hacer entrar en razón.

-"¿¡EL PERVERTIDO ES TU AMO!?"- gritaba Neru asustada y disgustada mientras tomaba un sorbo de se té negro que le sirvió Rin, la cual ya estaba vestida por que en medio de la paliza que me dio Neru, ella se vistió.

-"¡AGH!"- grité de dolor cuado Rin me puso una cosa rara en mi herida para que no se infectara –"Perdón"- sonrió con un poco de culpa.

-"Si, soy YO ¡¿algún problema?! ¡¡¡AGHHH!!! ¡RIN, ME DUELE!"-

-"¡Perdón, pero tienes un pedazo de vidrio de el florero que Neru te tiró en la cabeza!"- cuando Rin dijo esto Neru se sonrojo y volvió a su té.

Suspire, esto no se podía poner peor.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron Meiko y Luka que iba sosteniendo a la pobre borracha.

Retiro lo dicho, si se podía poner peor…

-"JAJAJA, Luka, ¡¡mira a esos pequeños elfitos tomando té!!"- Meiko gritaba mientras se tambaleaba.

-"¡Meiko! ¡NO SON ELFOS! ¡Es la princesa Rin, Len-sama y!… ¿Neru? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Luka parecía muy confundida.

Agarre mi taza y le eche cinco cubitos de azúcar, me gusta el té DULCE… procedí a llevar el liquido a mi boca.

-"¿Es que no puedo NUNCA venir a ver a MI prima?"- responde Neru.

-"¿¿¡¡WAHHHHHHH!!??"- escupí todo mi té –"¿¡¡SON PRIMAS!!?"- pregunté mientras el liquido seguía cayendo.

-"EWWWW"- Neru m miró con cara de asco, -"¡Cuidado! se va a manchar Len-sama"- Rin pasó una servilleta por mi boca –"¡¿Se atoró Len-sama?!"- gritó Luka preocupada, y Meiko solo rió –"AJAJAJA, ¡¡NO SABÏA QUE LOS ELFITOS TIRABAN FUEGO!!"-

Meiko colapso y quedó inconciente en el suelo… Luka se la llevó.

-"Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos otra vez Neru-nee-san"- se despidió Rin, y yo sonreí.

-"Rin, mi madre me dijo que te pasara esta nota…"- le pasa un papel amarillo.

"_Querida Rin-Hime-Chan_

_Te llevó a tu prima Neru, para que se quede a vivir un tiempo en tu mansión, ya que Neru esta muy mimada hay que enseñarle cual es el trabajo de una verdadera MAID…_

_YA QUE NO QUIERE SERVIRLE A NADIE, Y SE NIEGA A TENER UN MASTER, te la dejo a ti._

_Sabes que es muy testaruda y que cuando algo le gusta lo trata mal, es una MAID Tsunedere, jeje, aunque ya lo debes saber a estas alturas, por cuando se peleaban,_

_Por favor cuida a nuestra testaruda Neru y enséñale a enseñar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la gente _

_Cariños, _

_Prima"_

Neru dio una sonrisa a medias, -"Así que… de ahora en adelante, ¡Vivo aquí!"- sacó de atrás de la puerta la maleta amarilla.

OH DIOS, ESTO ES HORRIBLE…

**JEJEJEJE, así que… ¿Les gusto? Si les gusto por favor comenten y les daré la maleta amarilla de NERU XD**


	4. La Guerra

**Para empezar, quiero que todo el mundo vea este video antes de leer para poder ayudarlos a guiarse… en Youtube… busquen Maid Rin y el primer video supongo, tiene subtítulos en ingles o si no busquen en Google…**

**.com/watch?v=vnrgc_23zDo**

**Es un hermoso video, del que base el fic, Rin x Len obviamente….**

**¿De veras podrían llegar a creer que los derechos de autor son míos? Tendrían que ser idiotas, pero para los que SI son idiotas, si son mis creaciones =)**

Capitulo 4 La Guerra

En otro lado muy distante en la galaxia… donde las personas habitan en hermosas estrellas, parecidas al paraíso, una sirvienta preparaba unos deliciosos panqueques.

Danzando mientras cocinaba, tarareando dulcemente una melodía que conmueve corazones… un día realmente encantador, la chica se distrae mirando por la ventana dos pajaritos revoloteando, pega un suspiro y luego salta al escuchar a alguien llamándola.  
-"TIERRA a Rin-Hime-chan, ¿esta ahí?"- rió dulcemente Meiko-san

-"Perdón, me quede pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo"- bromeo ella y rió tiernamente.

Meiko que en este momento no se encontraba borracha y era capas de establecer conversaciones coherentes sin vomitar o caer colapsando al suelo solo subió los hombros con desgano, los ojos cerrados y suspiró. –"Ha por cierto… Luka me llamó y pidió que te dijera que la ropa que estabas lavando, rebalso de espuma y te necesita urgentemente"- dijo casi como si fuera algo de menos.

-"DIOS MIO, ¡Me había olvidado de la ropa!"-  
Y frenéticamente sale corriendo por la puerta al salón de lavado.

-"¡Rin, tu panqueque!"- le gritó Meiko, pero Rin ya había desaparecido del área limítrofe (N/a: tenía que ponerlo en honor a Phineas y Ferb)

Meiko se limitó a repetir la acción de subir los hombros y suspirar, y como cualquier mujer desinteresada en algo ella se limitó solo a fingir no haber visto el panqueque y seguir caminando, tenía muchas tareas que hacer como para preocuparse de un estúpido panqueque, y si un incendio ocurría podía fácilmente fingir no haber visto nada.  
Una amplia sonrisa decoró su rostro `_Meiko, a veces eres TAAAN lista_` pensó y siguió caminando con una escoba en mano.

-"NYAAAAA… parece que va a ver un problema, no todos los días se ve a Meiko sonriendo así"- se escucha una voz juguetona

-"Sabes Miki, creo que el problema eres tu, deberías dejar de ponerle tanta azúcar a tus cereales"- dijo Teto que salió detrás de Miki.

-"NUNCA Teto… **nunca…**"- respondió marcando con su voz hostilmente nunca.

-"UGH, me rindo, me voy a la piscina, adiós"- y en su traje de baño escolar partió a la piscina.(N/a: ya saben, aquel que se ocupa en Japón negro entero y con un estampado del nombre en blanco)

Mientras, Len estaba afuera jugando con Frank  
-"Ey ¡tranquilo muchacho!"- reía mientras el can lamía su rostro –"B- basta"- reía tanto que casi lloraba.

Neru observaba desde lo lejos, con los ojos abiertos en asombro.

A Frank le caían bien pocas y exclusivas personas, ¿Cómo Len había conseguido volverse tan cercano?

Sintió un rubor formándose en sus mejillas, mientras lo espiaba detrás de un pilar…

Decidió salir de su escondite y empezar a chiflar y gritar nombres adorables –"Frank, Frank-POO ven aquí pequeñito"- y sonrió dulcemente al ver a Frank saltar de los brazos de Len hasta donde estaba Neru en cuclillas.

-"¿Quién es un perrito lindo? _tu lo eres_"- y le hacía cariños en su barriga haciendo que el animal se revolcara en si mismo para recibir más afecto.

Len observaba como ella le hablaba al perro en tonos mimosos y divertidos, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Neru.

-"¿Por qué sonríes bobo?"- Len notó un sonrojo en el rostro de Neru

-"Pues porque me pareces adorable…"- y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura

Neru dio un saltito sorprendido a las palabras de Len y sus cejas se arquearon hacia abajo, sin dejar el carmesí color en su rostro

-"¡Cállate SHOTA!"- y le lanza otra de sus muy famosas bofetadas, con la cual nuestro pobre rubio favorito sale volando por los aires.

Neru sentía su corazón a mil, miraba aun sonrojada el lugar donde caía Len, tomando su cara entre sus manos para comprobar la temperatura de sus mejillas… su cara enojada pasó a ser una preocupada.

-"¿Qué… es… lo que… me pasa… el día de HOY?"- dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino

Mientras, podemos observar a la pequeña rubia más comprometida con su amo de todas, batallando para poder salir del salón del lavado, el cuál estaba lleno de espuma, Rin nadaba con toda sus fuerzas para salir de hay, ¡Dios si que había dejado la regada!

Sentía que ese era su penoso fin y que iba a morir en un mar de espuma, ¿Qué muerte más humillante puede haber que esta? Cuando sintió que fue tomada por su brazo.

-"¡Dios Rin! ¿Qué hacías allí?"-

-"¡Len-sama!"- y saltó a darle un abrazo

-"¡Rin me estas empapando!"- dijo el en un tono un tanto molesto

-"P-perdón"- respondió con mirada gacha.

El suspiró y le despeino su mojado cabello, sus ojos brillaban silenciosamente al observar las reacciones de Rin,… a **su cuerpo…**

El pequeño diablillo en su mente le dijo que siguiera, entonces, decidió no hacerle caso a su sentido común, y seguir a sus hormonas como todo un torpe adolescente.

Acorraló a la empapada Rin contra la pared, al empujarla Rin no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito, lo que obviamente lo emociono **aún MAS.**

Puso su pierna entremedio de las de ella, ella comenzó a presionar para cerrarlas inconcientemente, el sonrió, de una manera con la que nunca sonreía…

Luego comenzó a pensar en lo bien que se le veía la ropa así de pegada a la piel y su rostro se ilumino al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en cosas indecentes sobre alguien tan adorable como Rin.

Ella lo observó entre asustada emocionada y extrañada… ¿Era ese brillo en los ojos de el… lujuria? Sintió como sus mejillas cambiaban a un tono carmesí mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior. El aliento de Len, su respiración estaba en su cuello, y le causaba piel de gallina, entonces no pudo soportar más la tensión y pasó sus brazos a abrazarle la espalda.

Len, al ver que fue admitido procedió a darle besos en el cuello, recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo de Rin que podía, era como su propia droga, una adicción, que no lo dejaba parar. Puso sus manos en sus finas caderas y las apretó, ella respondía con pequeños saltos y gemidos, lo que en realidad a Len… le encantaba.

Los besos de Len se acercaban cada vez más al rostro de Rin, ella presionaba fuertemente sus ojos esperando el momento, ese preciso y hermoso momento.

-"¡Ey, consíganse un CUARTO!"-

Ambos se separaron casi con fuerza inhumana y giraron a ver quien los interrumpió, hay paradas estaban Meiko riéndose a más no poder y Luka sonrojada hasta los tobillos.

-"¡se- señorita Rin!"- dijo casi indignada.

-"EEEE… esto no es lo que ustedes piensan"- dijo Rin igual que un árbol de navidad y sonriendo estúpidamente.

Cuando Len intervino y preguntó –"¿No huelen a quemado?"-

-"¡OH NO, MIS PANQUEQUES!"- y la rubia y el sequito entraron corriendo a la cocina, para encontrarse a nadie más y nadie menos que a…

-"¿Miki te estas comiendo mis panqueques?"-

-"MMMM… Puede ser, tal vez si, tal vez no"- respondió en un tono cantarín.

MIKI, lograba a Rin salirse de sus casillas, tanto misterio, ¡Como si fuese el gato de Alicia en el mundo de las maravillas! Por eso sus orejas gatunas le quedaron espectaculares.

-"EY chicas… ¿Por qué tiene esa sirvienta orejas de gato?"- preguntó Len mientras observaba a las dos chicas correr alrededor de la mesa.

-"Va… son solo un par de porquerías para juegos sexuales, ¡Esos mismos que te gustan a ti con Rin-hime!"- dijo entre risas la castaña

-"¡Meiko-san!"- Luka miró a Meiko como si hubiera recién matado a un bebe.

-"AY LUKA… TU viste lo mismo que mis hermosos castaños ojos vieron"- dijo mientras despeinaba la cabeza del rubio y le sonreía a la de ojos celestes con pelo rosado.

Luka suspiro y negó con la cabeza asiendo notar su madures ante el asunto.

-"¿Y ahora que hacen todos en la cocina?"- Neru entró y miró extrañada, ya que lo único que quería era entrar y comerse una tostada, pero fue empujada por Gumi.

-"¡Len-Len! ¡Ya estoy aquí!"- iba a saltar a abrazarlo, cuando Neru entre sus deseos de castigarla por haberla empujado y otro extraño sentimiento que notó cuando Gumi iba a abrazar a Len, tomó a Gumi por el brazo para una lucha.

-"¡Vamos cabeza de mocos!"- sonrió sádicamente a la de cabello verde.

-"¡No podrás vencerme cejotas!"- respondió

Neru se sonrojó y cubrió las cejas –"¡N- no son TAN grandes!"-

-"¡Claro, si encuentras que el monte Everest es pequeño!"- rió mientras rechinaba los dientes y se lanzaban a golpearse la una con la otra.

-"¡Yo voy por Gumi!"- dijo Meiko poniendo un pequeño montón de dinero en la mesa

-"SIP, y yo por Neru…"- Len se rió entre dientes, sabía por experiencia propia que Neru era MUCHO más fuerte que Gumi…

-"Esa maldita Miki se escapó otra vez"- y las tres únicas personas- Luka, Len y Meiko- que no estaban peleando se voltearon para ver a Rin enojada con un largo pedazo de mechón de cabello rojo-rosado

-"La familia de la que vienes Rin debería enlistarse para la guerra…"-

Luka y Meiko miraron cómo Neru hacía paliza a Gumi y asintieron…

-"Les haces MUCHA falta"-

**¡YAY! Mañana faltaré a muchas de mis clases porque gané un premio para ir a la feria del libro con mis dos mejores amigas! **

**Lo siento por non haber escrito antes, estoy con mis pruebas de fin de semestre y no me esta yendo muy bien así que o me concentro o me quedo sin Internet.**

**Para que suba otro capitulo, deben presionar el botón verde y escribir cualquier cosa que quieran :)**


	5. ¡PROBLEMAS!

**Para empezar, quiero que todo el mundo vea este video antes de leer para poder ayudarlos a guiarse… en Youtube… busquen Maid Rin y el primer video supongo, tiene subtítulos en ingles o si no busquen en Google…**

**.com/watch?v=vnrgc_23zDo**

**Es un hermoso video, del que base el fic, Rin x Len obviamente….**

**¿De veras podrían llegar a creer que los derechos de autor son míos? Tendrían que ser idiotas, pero para los que SI son idiotas, si son mis creaciones =)**

Capitulo ¡PROBLEMAS!

_Allá muy lejos, soy el único Master de esta estrella… todavía no se cuál es la misión que me dieron para que yo este en este lugar, recuerdos reprimidos… sentimientos revueltos_

_AYUDA…_

Estaba en la cocina sentado en la mesa junto a Neru que por alguna extraña razón había estado evitando mi mirada desde hacía algunas semanas, me muevo para tratar de que nuestros ojos hagan contacto pero ella sólo sigue evitándome, suspiro en resignación y volteó a ver a Rin… la cuál estaba silenciosa… de echo… demasiado silenciosa para mi gusto.

-"¿Rin, pasa algo?"- me paro de mi silla a verla, pero ella sigue con la mirada perdida.

Siento cómo lo que sea que estaba cocinando se empezaba a quemar.  
-"Rin… tú comida se incendia"- aún sin reacción la sacudí bruscamente.  
-"AH"- dijo cómo en un regreso de su ausencia.

La mire de reojo, algo andaba mal –"¿Algún problema?"- ella se gira verme y me sonríe.

-"Todo esta bien"- y con la sonrisa me dijo que no me preocupara así que sólo me límite a responderle que si pasaba algo que me dijera y salí a encontrar a Meiko, después de todo Luka me había pedido que le siguiera el rostro para que no se emborrachara.

Neru se paró de la mesa y se destinó hacia la piscina donde iría a hablar con su fiel amiga Teto, la cuál nunca la defraudaba ni contaba sus secretos más oscuros… cómo el que aprisionaba en su pecho… ¿Qué le pasaba?... Después de todo… no podría ser que… ¿O si?

Iba entrando a la sala de la piscina temperada, cuando ve a Teto sentada en la orilla de la piscina, usualmente se la encontraba flotando, mirando hacía la nada, o nadando de una esquina a otra cómo solo ella podía hacerlo… era muy rápida.

Iba a saludarla cuando ve que se zambulle de a poco en la piscina, con los ojos cerrados.

Neru vio burbujas en la superficie, y supuso que lo que quería era relajarse un rato y decidió esperarla ahí parada en la orilla a su lado.

Se arregló la falda, era tableada color negra, simple y espontánea… le gustaba bastante las cosas de simpleza… no cómo los vestidos de Maids que las otras traían puestos, colorines y chillones… a ella no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Luego de notar que había pasado un buen rato y Teto no salía, Neru comenzó a preocuparse, Teto era de aguantar la respiración bastante tiempo y gastar bromas, pero no le pareció la situación.

-"¡Teto!, si esto es una broma… ¡No me gusta!"- solo burbujas aparecieron en respuesta.

DIOS MIO, ¡Se estaba ahogando! ¡AHOGANDO DE VERDAD!

Neru lo pensó dos veces, se sacó los tacones y se tiró al agua, ahí en el fondo se encontraba Teto, hundiéndose cada vez más y más…

La tomó con un brazo y la llevo para arriba, cuando sus cabezas salieron Neru dio un gran respiro, si claro, Teto era buena nadando, pero Neru, ni hablar.

La sacó y le dio los primeros auxilios, cómo toda buena Maid, aunque Neru no haya querido aprendió a hacerlos en caso de emergencias.

-"¡Vamos TONTA! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola!"- le dio unas presiones al pecho y Teto comenzó a toser agua.

-"¡TETO!"- abrazó Neru con lagrimas que ella no admitía cayeran por sus ojos formándose.

-"Neru… ¿Cuándo… llegaste…?"- sonrió pálidamente Teto.

-"Eso no importa ahora"- Neru respondió mientras le tocaba la frente –"¡Dios! ¡Estas HIRVIENDO! ¿**Cómo se te ocurre meterte en la piscina con fiebre**?"- dijo Neru angustiada.

-"Pensé… que sólo era… mi… imaginación"- y volvió a dormirse.

Justo pasando por ahí Meiko estaba con las toallas para la piscina.

-"¡Meiko, ayúdame a llevar a Neru a la enfermería!"- Meiko solo vio la situación y procedió a ayudar sin ninguna pregunta.

-"Llevémosla donde Miku"-

_Mi existencia no es de utilidad… ¿Porqué… estoy aquí? No quiero ser un estorbo para nadie, pero aún así… sigo aquí…_

En la tarde, cuando ya no había tenido ninguna noticia de nada fuera de lo común…

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando veo a Rin barriendo el suelo, no la escuché tarareando canciones cómo solía hacerlo y me preocupó.

-"¡¿Rin?"- grité a lo lejos del largo pasillo con ventanales de piedras preciosas.  
Cuando voy acelerando mi paso para alcanzarla… ella colapsa y siento cómo su cabeza retunda con el suelo.

-"¡Rin!"- corrí a recogerla del suelo, puse mi mano en su frente y sentí como hervía en fiebre –"¡Tonta! ¿Porqué no me dijiste?"- ella sonrío débilmente.

-"No te quería preocupar… Len-sama,… jeje soy un… poco… torpe ¿No?"- y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

-"¡HEY! ¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!"- empiezo a desesperarme y temblar, ¡Que hago ahora!

Empiezo a gritar en desesperación por ayuda, cuando jadeando llega Luka-san.

-"Gracias a dios"- dije pestañando para que las lagrimas que estaban empezando a brotarme no salieras.

-"¿¡Que le pasó a Rin-Hime!"- preguntó alterada cómo yo, sacudí mi cabeza señalando que no sabía y ella tomó a Rin en caballito y gritó –"¡debemos llevarla donde Miku!"-

Partimos corriendo por muchos pasillos todo bien decorado, pero no tenía tiempo de parar a contemplarlos, mis ojos estaban fijos en la espalda de Luka donde se ubicaba Rin que estaba jadeando.

Llegando vi a una esbelta y hermosa figura con cara preocupadas que jamás había visto.

-"Miku-Chan, ¡Algo le pasó a Rin-Hime!"- dijo Luka desesperada.

-"¿¡Rin-Hime también! ¡OH NO! ¿Qué haremos?"- dijo elevando sus cejas en angustia, cuando se voltea a verme –"¿Es el Len-sama del cuál Rin-Hime se la pasa hablando?"-

Luka asintió buscando una camilla libre para Rin.

-"Bienvenido a la enfermería, yo soy Miku Hatsune ¡Mucho gusto!"- sonrió de tal forma la chica de pelo verde-calipso, que casi te hacían olvidar los problemas que sucedían –"No te preocupes en introducirte, ya sé todo sobre ti, Rin-Hime me lo dijo TODO"-

Tragué saliva… ¿TODO? Voltee a ver a quienes se refería Miku con "también" y casi se me sale un pequeño grito.

Ahí en las camillas estaban –Haku la doncella gitana- Gumi- Teto con Neru en una silla a su lado tomando que al verme se puso colorada y me evitó- y Rin…

-"¿Qué pasa Miku?"- ella suspiró y movió unas cortinas que revelaban una enorme y avanzada computadora que mostraba las estadísticas de todas.

-"Desde que llegó Haku, esto me preocupó… ella esta aquí desde unas semanas y aún no se cual es la causa de la fiebre y el sueño prolongado…"- empezó a teclear unas cuantas cosas y unas fotos de Luka, Meiko, Miki, Miku y mía aparecieron en pantalla.

-"Somos los únicos no afectados todavía… talvez alguno de nosotros posee inmunidad… así les extraeré la sangre a todos~"- cantó felizmente lo último.

-"¡**SANGRE**! ¡NO, EXTRACCION + SANGRE = AGUJA!"- gritó en pánico Meiko.

-"No te preocupes Meiko-Nee-San, si quieres yo voy primero para que no te de pánico"- sonrió dulcemente Luka mientras Meiko se relajaba y dejaba de apretarme la cabeza.

Cuando Miku sacó la sangre Luka se paró feliz y miró a Meiko, -"Vez… nada malo pasó"- cuando Miku se paró frente a Luka y le sacudió en el rostro la sangre que le sacó.

-"Es una buena cantidad, gracias Luka-san, con esto haré mis estudios tranquila"- alcanzó a terminar cuando Luka se decoloró y cayó desmayada.

-"UPSS… parece que ella no le teme a las agujas… si no que a la sangre"- rió para tratar de suavizar la tensión.

Meiko chilló y cayó al suelo… Miku le tocó la frente.

-"MHHH… le dio fiebre… así que solo quedamos tu y yo Len… bueno, y Miki, pero nunca se sabe donde diablos esta"-

Mire la mano de Miku… esa enorme aguja… se acercaba y se acercaba, y mientras más se acercaba Miku, más grande veía su sádica sonrisa acercarse.

Luego todo fue negro…

**YESSSSSSSSSS OTRO CAPITULOS MÄS ¡Para subir otro debo recibir los comentarios, ya tengo listo el siguiente cap!**

**Besos y gracias a todos los que leen y comentan :)**


	6. Despierta a mi llamado!

**Para empezar, quiero que todo el mundo vea este video antes de leer para poder ayudarlos a guiarse… en Youtube… busquen Maid Rin y el primer video supongo, tiene subtítulos en ingles o si no busquen en Google…**

**.com/watch?v=vnrgc_23zDo**

**Es un hermoso video, del que base el fic, Rin x Len obviamente….**

**¿De veras podrían llegar a creer que los derechos de autor son míos? **

Capitulo 6 Despierta a mi llamado.

_Siento que allá muy lejos de esta estrella… alguien llora por mi, me implora que vuelva… dice que me necesita…_

_¿Quién es ella? ¿Porque se me hace familiar su voz?_

_Me da tristeza escucharla llorar… me rompe el corazón._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para sentir un fuerte resplandor pegándole en la cara, con su mano se hizo una sombra para abrir los ojos sin molestias.

Se reclinó un poco y notó que estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca, miró en todas sus direcciones, era una gran habitación llena de camillas, delante de su camilla se encontraba Teto con un pañuelo mojado en su frente, al lato de Teto se encontraba Neru en otra camilla girando, de un lado a otro en incomodidad, al otro lado de la pelirroja se encontraba Meiko con su rostro rojo cómo cuando tomaba mucho sake.

Miró a su lado y se encontraba Gumi sudando y hablando palabras entre cortadas en sus sueños. Y a su otro lado se encontraba.

-"¡Rin!"- grité mientras me destapaba y saltaba de la camilla a toda velocidad para ponerme al lado de la rubia. Tomé su delicada y blanca mano en la mía.

-"Ah… ya has despertado"- escuché una jadeante voz decir, me giré para encontrar a una afiebrada Miku tecleando cosas en un computador. – "Luego de que te desmayaste Miki vino muy afiebrada y con tos, todas caímos enfermas… llevé a Meiko, Luka y Miki a otra habitación… ellas eran las con menos fiebre… pero creo… que ahora me esta afectando a mi"- dijo un poco mareada.

-"¿P-pero y la cura?"- pregunté exaltado.

Ella negó con la cabeza –"No la encontré…"-

Sentí mis rodillas tambalearse… y un sudor frío bajar por mi cuerpo –"¿Q-que? P-pero si debe haber algo"- presioné a la mareada Miku.

-"Hice todo lo que pude…"- cuando la computadora de miku empezó a hacer unos sonidos, Miku abrió los ojos en sorpresa y volvió a teclear. –"Tal vez… haya algo…"- dijo sonriéndole al aparato.

-"¿En serio?"- dije esperanzado

De repente me dio un dolor de cabeza terrible, escuché una voz, que me llamaba entre lágrimas.

-"¿Esta bien Len-sama?"- preguntó preocupada Miku, yo asentí con una sonrisa forzada, esos dolores de cabezas me venían ahora más seguidos y con más fuerza que antes.

-"Prosigue"- le pedí.

-"Bueno,…puede que te suene estúpido, pero hice buscar a la computadora **cualquier cosa** relacionada con lo que nos pasa, este sueño profundo que nos da… y puede que la cura sea… el beso del príncipe"- me miró seriamente Miku.

-"¿Qué?"- le grité cómo si delante de mi tuviera a la más demente de la loquera.

-"Piénsalo bien… cómo en el cuento de hadas de la bella durmiente… las princesas siempre son despertadas por el beso de amor del príncipe… aun que falle ¡Intentémoslo!"- dijo emocionándose y parándose de su silla para caer estruendosamente al suelo.

Me asusté, pero al tocarle la frente supe que tenía fiebre.

No me quedaba otra, me acerqué a la camilla donde reposaba Rin, la pobre estaba jadeando, miré angustiado la situación.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza besarla en frente de todas (aunque estuvieran desmayadas y delirando) por lo que puse cortinas alrededor.

Me incline y roce su rostro con mi mano, acaricié su blanca piel para luego jugar con sus mechones rubios, así de jadeante y colorada igualmente la hacía lucir hermosa. Besé su frente y apoye mis codos en la camilla para no caer enzima de ella, la observé ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a se tan hermosa? ¿Tan gentil? ¿Tan testaruda?…. ¿Tan perfecta? Me acerqué a besar su nariz, para bajar lentamente hacia sus rosados labios, presioné mis labios en sus perfectos y carnales labios, estaban fríos, pero luego de un rato comenzaron a calentarse, sentí cómo Rin pasaba sus manos por mis hombros y empujaba más mi cabeza al beso, de un tierno beso pasó a ser algo desesperado, cuando ella empujó.

-"¡R-Ren!"- susurró jadeante con un sonrojo felizmente mientras me sonreía.

-"¡Estas bien!"- grité sorprendido que la extraña teoría de Miku terminó siendo verdad –"Encontramos la cura, ¡La cura es uno de mis besos!"- dije feliz mientras Rin se ponía blanca cómo papel.

-"¿Un beso de Ren-sama?"- preguntó atónita.

Yo asentí feliz, pero al notar su mirada preocupado mi sonrisa desapareció –"¿Qué pasa Rin? ¡Hemos descubierto la cura! ¿Por qué no estas feliz?"- le pregunté sentándome en la camilla mientras ella se sentaba también y evitaba mi mirada -"¿Rin?"-

-"N-No quiero compartir los labios de Ren-sama"- contestó completamente roja.

Yo me sonrojé también, sentí que me humeaba la cabeza.

-"Se que puede que suene egoísta… que no quiera compartir los labios de mi querido Ren-sama para darles la cura a las otras maids… p-pero… y-yo soy la única que debería…"- susurró apenada y sonrojada.

La tomé de las manos –"Rin, pase lo que pase, siempre seré **tu **master, de nadie más… por… _por que yo te quiero mucho_"- susurré sonrojado.

Rin se puso cómo un farol y apretó más fuerte mis manos, luego subí mi mirada a sus ojos, me estaba sonriendo –"Entonces, si es así… no me molestes que _cures_ a mis maids"-

Le sonreí e iba a soltar nuestras manos tomadas para ir a terminar rápido con esta epidemia, cuando ella me agarra para que no me suelte –"¿R-Rin?"-

-"Pero antes… quiero un beso para mi Ren-sama"- susurró en mi oreja haciéndome sonrojar y besarla tiernamente de nuevo.

Después comencé con la tarea de dar la _cura_ a las otras maids.

Me acerqué Miku que yacía en el suelo, levemente rocé mis labios con los suyos, la chica de coletas y traje de enfermera pestañeó varias veces y se sentó confundida en el suelo –"UMM… ¿Qué me pasó?"- preguntó girando sus cabeza en varias direcciones.

Lo ignoré y procedí con la siguiente, fui a la camilla de Teto y rocé mis labios con los de la pelirroja. Esta se rascó los parpados para luego dar un gran bostezo y mirarme confundida.

Caminé un poco y a su lado se encontraba Neru, me sentí extraño… tal vez por la posibilidad de que ella se despertara, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y tragué duro, lentamente me acerqué a sus labios rosa.

Neru comenzó a abrir sus ojos, estaba borroso, veía algo amarillo, luego se alejó de ella, parpadeó una vez más y ahí sonriéndole cariñosamente se encontraba Ren… cómo en todos sus sueños… con esa sonrisa de príncipe encantador.

-"¿Príncipe mío, has venido otra vez por mi?"- sonrió con dulzura Neru haciendo sonrojar a Len.

-"¿Quién yo?"- pregunté a la rubia que me miraba con cara soñadora.

La sonrisa de Neru desapareció abruptamente, ¡Esto no era otro de sus sueños con Len!, La chica se paró de un salto en la camilla espantando a Ren.

Tomó las blancas sabanas para cubrirse (aunque estaba completamente vestida -.-) totalmente sonrojada y miró a Ren con ambas cejas en un ceño fruncido y un sonrojo digno de mirar.

-"¡HENTAI!"- gritó antes de depositarle un puñetazo de lleno en la cara.

Len voló hasta chocar con la pared al lado de la camilla de Rin, quedando incrustado en la pared y lentamente despegándose de ella y desmoronándose en el piso.

Neru se tocó los labios sonrojada, ¡Se sentía tan feliz! Salió corriendo con la sabana puesta cómo toga.

Sentí que se me alía el alma del cuerpo –"Neru si que me odia… ¿Verdad Rin?"- Rin seguía mirando por donde partió la otra rubia. –"¿Rin?"-

-"Me parece que es todo lo contrario Len…"- susurró mirándome seriamente… demasiado.

Rin se levantó débilmente. –"Ve a despertar a las demás… yo tengo que ir a dormir y pensar en cosas"- susurró Rin con cierta frialdad.

Luego fui a despertar Luka, Meiko y finalmente iba a ir a besar a Gumi.

-"Mejor dejémosla así para siempre"- río Meiko –"Se ve más bonita cuando duerme que causando desastres"-

-"Meiko-nee-san"- susurró indignada LUKA _"Ignórela Len-sama, por favor despiértela"- susurró sonriente.

Me acerqué a besar levemente a Gumi, pero cuando me iba a soltar me subió en la camilla y se puso encima mío –"¡GOT YA! (te atrape)"- rió besándome y quitándome la camisa, Luka se desesperó junto a Meiko que trataban de sacarme del agarre de Gumi, pero la chica la estaba pasando tan bien que no perdía la pela.

**BAANG**

Gumi cayó al suelo dejando ver tras de ella a una sonriente Miku con una jeringa. –"La tranquilice, no queremos mujeres en época de apartamento en la enfermería ¿no?"- susurró mientras a Luka, Meiko y a mi nos temblaban las rodillas y corrimos del lugar.

Cuando me detuve a ver donde estaba, noté que había llegado al jardín jadeando… me dolía tremendamente la cabeza –"¿Q-Que me pasa?"- pregunté mirando mis manos borrosas.

Cuando detrás de unos pilares veo salir a una pelirroja con orejas de gato, caí al piso, no sentía mis rodillas.

-"Al parecer alguien en tu mundo te esta llamando desesperadamente,… alguien que te quiere… que nenecita que vuelvas con el"- susurró meneando su cola y acercándose a mi cara.

Un dolor punzante me atacó de repente.

-"_¡Vuelve conmigo!"-_

_Lágrimas caen por su rostro,_

_-"¡Vuelve junto a mi Len!"-_

_Un llanto desolador._

-"Ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿Quieres irte con esa persona querida que no recuerdas… o quedarte aquí?"- sonrió maliciosamente mientras Len se desmayaba.

**Perdonen la demora, es que me metí mucho en mis historias de Shaman king… y vaya que están buenas, puse sangre y sudor en ellas ^^**

**Reviews please ^^**


End file.
